Valentine Reversal
by strawberryTala
Summary: What do you do when you want to celebrate Valentine's Day with your girlfriend, but she hates pretty much everything about it, including giving out sweets? Well, you do it yourself, obviously! He just wants Rin to be happy, after all.


A Valentine's fic! About two days late, wohoo :,D

I did have alot of fun writing this though, so I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

Yugo hadn't meant to eavesdrop, really. He'd been looking for Rin so they could go home together, something that still made him tingle with excitement, even though they had been doing it for years.

But walking home with your best friend was different from walking home with your _girlfriend_. Even if they were the same person.

So it was with a small skip in his step and head filled with thoughts of holding hands and goodbye kisses that he approached the theater club's room, where Rin was helping Yuzu putting stuff away after the day. He'd been seconds away from walking through the doorway when Yuzu's voice floated out.

"Hey, Rin, what will you do about Valentine's Day?"

The question stopped him in his tracks, stumbling to a stop and eyes widening.

"What's with that question, so suddenly?"

"I'm just curious! I have no idea what to do yet, I wondered if it was the same for you."

Now, to be fair, inching to the wall quietly to not be caught so he could listen to their conversation would _probably_ count as intentional eavesdropping, but could you blame him? Hearing your girlfriend talk about Valentine's Day plans was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and his heart was going wild, waiting for Rin to answer.

"Weren't you going to bake something?"

"W-well, it's good to have many ideas, right? In case something falls through!"

"I guess…"

Rin's seeming lack of enthusiasm was kinda worrying, but maybe she just hadn't come up with something? Yeah, that's it, nothing to worry about.

"Valentine only comes once a year, so I want it to be special. So I wondered what you were planning, you usually come up with odd ideas." Yuzu's voice has an excited tilt to it. She really liked stuff like this, now that he thought about it.

But Rin still hadn't given any real answer or thoughts, and he was itching to know! This would be the first Valentine they spend together as a couple and he was almost fidgeting in anticipation.

An annoyed groan, however, was not what he expected to hear.

"You know, I really hate Valentine's Day."

Yugo froze, something inside feeling like it had shattered.

"Huh? Really? Why?"

Yes, why, please say why!

"It's just _annoying. _People can't seem to talk about anything else leading up to it, just 'what are you making?' or 'who are you giving yours to?' on repeat, over and over like broken records!" The sound of something being slammed down on a table punctuated her sentence, making him jump. "I hate how I'm expected to give out chocolate, or sweets in general, just because I'm a girl. I have to have someone I like, at all times. I don't even like sweets that much."

He stares at the wall without really seeing it, a frazzled storm going on inside his head over the conversation he was hearing.

"Oh, yeah, I kinda get that. But, aren't you and Yugo together now? Don't you want to do something with him?"

He perks up at Yuzu's question. Rin is silent for a while, before sighing.

"I mean, sure, but I can do that anytime, can't I? It's not like Valentine is the only day we can do something special together." Her words make a flush creep up to his cheeks. "I just hope he won't, expect anything from me," she sighs, silence falling again.

This was definitely not a conversation he was meant to hear. As quietly as he could, he started inching down the hall again as Yuzu said something he determinedly didn't listen to. He'd overstepped as it was.

But what Rin said still repeated in his head like an echo as he walked to the entrance in a daze.

He'd known she had some type of aversion to the holiday, but he hadn't known it was that bad. Sure, he had been looking forward to getting a present from Rin, his classmates had been talking so much about it too. Though, the amount of light-hearted jabbing about _'how nice it must be to know for sure you're getting something for Valentine's!'_ and how great having a girlfriend must be, was a bit much.

It mostly made him uncomfortable, 'cause they talked about Rin like she was a different Rin to the one he knew. He didn't hang around with them that often to begin with, so he didn't think too much about it, but he'd still been excited at the idea of getting something from her. Even though he knew she wasn't fond of the holiday.

Maybe he had figured it would be different because they were a couple now.

He sat down on the stairs of the entrance, staring off into the distance with his elbows on his knees and head propped up by his hands.

He didn't want her to feel _forced_ to give him a present, that defeated the whole point, and left a sour taste in his mouth. The fun part wasn't that you got something(or at least not the biggest part), but that someone had made or bought something with you in mind.

The thought was enough to make his stomach flutter slightly, and he still wanted to get that type of something from Rin, but it wouldn't be like that if she was unhappy about it.

"_There _you are! I was wondering where you'd run off to."

He jumps at the voice, swirling around to see Rin walking up behind him, hand on her hip and a frown on her face. "Rin?!"

"Yes, me, who else could it be?" she stops beside him as he stands up quickly. "I told you to come to the theater room and wait, didn't it? What are you doing out here?"

"Umm," shit, she had said that, hadn't she? "I, forgot? Sorry."

Rin gives him a disbelieving look, keeping it for a few seconds as if to only make him squirm, before letting out a sigh. "Whatever, it doesn't really matter." She presses her lips to his cheek, making him blush, before turning to walk. "Let's just go home already, I'm hungry."

"S-sure!" he says with a startled voice, jogging up next to her so they could walk side by side. He hesitates for a second, hand hovering in the air next to her free one before it reaches out to grab his first.

"You're such a dork," she says, with such a soft and endeared voice and loving eyes it turned him to mush.

He grins, a mix of glee and embarrassment swirling inside him as he laces their fingers together. Rin smiles and grips his hand back a little tighter in return.

* * *

Rin really hated Valentine's Day.

It wasn't because of some bitterness that she was alone on a day dedicated to love. It was the constant, overbearing nature of it.

On the days leading up to it, girls in her class would talk about it non-stop, talking about their plans and gossiping about others and _'can you believe some random girl from some random class is planning to do this or that? It so doesn't fit!'_

Then there were the boys. The stupid, idiotic boys who would try to be nicer and more friendly in the hopes of getting chocolate, but they were so bad at pretending that wasn't exactly what they were after. That maybe _they_ would be the ones to receive something from her or that pretty girl from another class.

She had stopped giving any hints of her lack of plans, the flabbergasted questions too much for her to handle more than once. She was fine being single, not having to think about what to do on Valentine's Day, just get through the days and weeks leading up to it and she'd be free for another year.

Then Yugo came along.

Yugo, her best friend for years, who had stammered out a confession to her one day, face so red he resembled a ripe tomato and taking close to a minute to get even two words out. But it had taken him saying anything for her to even realise oh, I like him too, like a blockheaded moron. Now she really had no right to call him an idiot, even if it was meant in a light-hearted way.

As a result, she now for the first time had a boyfriend for Valentine. There were both up and downsides to this. The positives were that she wasn't being hounded by others if she had anyone yet. The downside was, now people asked what her plans were because _of course_ she had something planned.

The worst part was that she could tell Yugo was excited. He'd probably deny it but she could tell he liked romantic stuff at least a little and it was adorable, but not when she knew she would disappoint him.

Even if she wanted to touch dessert making with a ten-foot pole at this time, she knew the end result would be a smelly, burnt abomination. She may be great at making food, but anything sugary just didn't agree with her.

She wouldn't be able to stand going outside, so she instead made plans for a games and movie marathon in her room, all Yugo's favourites, and hoped it would be enough.

"Hey, what did you make for Valentine's?"

"Cookies! I've been practicing a lot so I'm pretty confident!"

"How nice... who are you giving them to?"

"Hehe, that's a secret~"

"No fair, tell me!"

Rin held back the urge to groan loudly, focusing on quickly putting her stuff in her bag so she could escape this nightmare. She cursed Serena for running off and leaving her alone in this accursed jungle of love and dessert chit-chat.

Finally zipping up her bag, she swung it over her shoulder and made her escape before anyone could try to drag her into their conversation. Keep her head down and walk fast until she was out the school gates, then she would be free of this madness for another year.

'_Damn Yugo, leaving me alone to fend for myself,' _she thought with no real ill will behind it.

She took her phone out for good measure, pretending to look at something very important so no one would think to call out to her. The last thing open on her phone catches her attention, texts from Yugo that she goes through again to better sell her 'don't approach' aura. The recent ones were short conversations, checking up on the other, or simple goodnight messages.

She didn't know what he had to do that was so important he had to hurry home every day for the last week. But he'd tell her eventually if it was serious, so she didn't see the issue.

Her phone vibrating makes her twitch in surprise. A new message from Yugo.

**DorkPosterBoy: Rin! you're free tmrw right?**

**You: yeah? weren't we going to hang out tomorrow?**

**DorkPosterBoy: oh right**

**DorkPosterBoy: anway can we meet up earlier at the park?**

**You: sure, as long as its early enough to avoid huge crowds**

**DorkPosterBoy: course! see you tomorrow!**

Confused, but curious, she pockets her phone and continues on her way home. She's through the front door when she realises he hadn't given her a time.

* * *

Rin mindlessly tapped her foot against the stone ground, half-sitting on a metal railing near the entrance of the park and watching people walk by. The relatively early time meant there weren't a whole lot of people, the occasional couple walked here and there, but otherwise, it was pretty empty. It was just a little chilly out, but not enough to warrant a thick jacket or make her breath fog and she enjoyed every second of it in a light daze.

Until the sound of rapid footsteps and a voice calling out her name broke her out of it.

"Riiin!"

She looks up as Yugo comes running towards her, wide smile on his face as always. Smiling, she stands up straight as he almost barrels her over in his haste to hug her, making her let out a 'ouff'. "I missed you!"

She laughs, wrapping her arms around him to return the hug. "Who was the one who kept disappearing every day for the last week, huh?"

"I had a good reason!" he says, moving back. He had such an excited look on his face and was almost bouncing in place, she almost felt compelled to keep a hand on him so he wouldn't fall over. He grabs her hand. "Come on, let's go!"

She allows herself to get pulled along by the hand, a heavy feeling starting to form in her stomach. "You seem excited today."

He jumps, then blushes, averting his eyes to the side. "Well, you know, it's Valentine's Day and all..."

'_I knew it.' _Of course he'd be excited, of course he'd expect something. What if her idea wasn't good enough? They usually played games and watched movies together, or more than that. God she didn't want to see that disappointed puppy look on his face, it always made her feel like crap.

"Hey, Yugo, about that…"

"Hm?" He gives her a questioning look as they walk to an empty section of the park. She almost loses her nerve at the eager look in his eyes, but before she can gather up her will to speak he pulls her to a bench under a tree to sit down.

It was quiet here, she realised. The sound of cars muted by the trees and the only voices she could hear was muffled and far off. She relaxed against the bench with barely a thought, and almost leaned against Yugo's side when she noticed he was fidgeting an awful lot.

First now did she realise he had a small bag with him, fingers fiddling with the cloth handles as he stared down at it with a bright red flush on his face.

"Yugo?" His hands tighten on the bag, crinkling the fabric. "What's up?"

"Nothing!" he says, voice sounding almost a little squeaky. He turns to her but quickly glance away again, chewing on his lower lip. "I just uh, um, wow this is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

She has to hold back a laugh, but gives his shoulder a reassuring pat. "Take your time."

He nods jerkily, taking a few deep breaths before finally shoving his hand into the bag and hastily pulling something making crinkle noises out and thrusting it towards her. "Here!"

She jumps at the sudden movement. It took her a few seconds to register what exactly he was holding out, taking it carefully and staring at it.

"...Strawberries?"

Because that was definitely what they were. Chocolate dipped even, both brown and white in colour, with tiny, colourful heart- and star-shaped sprinkles on them, wrapped in see-through plastic with little white circles on it. A bunch of pink and red satin ribbons tied the bundle shut on top, curled at the ends. Everything combined forming into a very cute package.

She stared at it, mind chugging and trying to understand what it meant. Looking over, Yugo was watching her with a look mixed of nervousness and eagerness, hands clasped in his lap. She looked between him and the present in her hands. "I don't, why are you giving me this?"

He fidgets, hand messing with his hair. "I uh, kinda heard you talking with Yuzu a while back."

She froze, thinking back to that conversation. She'd been at the end of her patience that particular day and had just blown up a little, venting her frustrations on Yuzu without meaning to. She had assured her it was okay and that she didn't mind, but if Yugo had overheard...

"I'm so-"

"No, let me finish!" He cuts off her rushed apology, making her snap her mouth shut with a click. "And I remembered 'oh yeah, Rin doesn't like Valentine's Day that much' but I didn't think it was _that_ much. So I thought it was kinda unfair to expect you to give me something even though you don't want to?"

He fiddles with his fingers in his lap, shifting in what she had come to identify as embarrassment. "But I still wanted to celebrate with you so I figured, why don't I make something instead? It took a long time and many tries to make it look nice but," He looks back up at her with a wide smile and twinkling eyes, making her heart skip a beat. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

She's pretty sure her mouth is hanging open a little in shock. She looks down at the gift-wrapped berries again with a new look, taking in the slightly messy wrapping, one hanging ribbon being a bit odd in size. The strawberries were only half-coated, clearly done by hand and a bit uneven, some had more sprinkles than others.

But it had been made for _her._ All because she didn't like the holiday, wanted nothing to do with it, but Yugo wanted to celebrate it in some way with her anyway and had made it for her.

Her heart felt like it was close to bursting with warmth and love and she may just be getting a little teary-eyed and it was _so mushy_ but she didn't care.

Placing the gift carefully in her lap, she wraps an arm around Yugo's shoulder, pulling him closer to her and scooting the rest of the way so their sides touched in a side hug. He hugged back with a wide smile. "So, you like it?"

"I love it, and I love you so goddamn much, you dork." The last word was added without thought, but it came out so lovingly she was almost embarrassed. Instead, she peppered Yugo's face with tiny kisses, his cheek, brow, temple, chin, making him laugh and try to protest.

"Rin that tickles!" he says through his giggles. She brushes her lips against his temple one last time before moving back a little, smiling when Yugo turns to her.

"Thank you," she sighs, touching her forehead to his.

"For the gift?" he asks, glancing down at it.

"For making it for me in the first place, it made me really happy." She presses a kiss to his nose, making him wrinkle it. "I really didn't expect it."

He hums proudly, turning up his chin slightly without jostling their close position too much. "I can get it right too, I worked really hard on it, after all!"

She smirks. "I'm surprised you managed so well, honestly."

"Yea- wait, Rin!" She laughs even as he pouts petulantly at her. He smacks at her arm lightly. "You make it sound like I never get anything right!"

"Hey now I didn't go that far," she laughs as Yugo stares at the cobblestones grumpily. Looking down at the wrapped goods, she picked it up again and looked at it again. "Can I open it?"

Yugo stops pouting and turns to her with a startled look, before nodding rapidly. "Of course! I made them for you to eat!"

She smiles, before carefully pulling on the ribbon until they got loose, putting them aside on the space next to her, tucking them under her leg so they wouldn't blow away. She wouldn't save the plastic but she would definitely save the ribbons. The plastic crinkled as she reached inside and pulled out a strawberry, studying it without the shiny barrier.

"I uh, coated them in different types of chocolate," Yugo says besides her, fidgeting in nervousness as she looked at them. "Normal and white. I didn't know which would be better, so I went with both. The sprinkles were Yuya's idea, but I chose them."

She looks over at him with an amused look. "You dragged Yuya into helping you?"

"After I couldn't figure out what to make, yeah," he says, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "He helped with preparations, but I wanted to make them myself." He glances away, a blush rising to his cheeks again. "Since they were for y-you, you know?"

Oh, there it was again, that disgustingly soppy feeling that filled her with butterflies and warmed her to the tip of her toes and fingers. Was it gonna be a normal thing now? She felt weirdly okay with that.

Turning back to the strawberry held between her thumb and forefinger, she took in the colourful sprinkles on it, shaped like little tiny stars. "And whose idea was the sprinkles?"

Yugo laughs. "I thought they looked a little plain, so Yuya suggested sprinkles. I picked them out though!"

She smiled at the thought of Yugo standing in the baking aisle, frowning at the multiple types of sprinkles she knew existed.

Deciding she had waited long enough, she brought the strawberry to her mouth and carefully took a bite, keenly aware of Yugo holding his breath and watching her intensely.

The chocolate cracked as she bit down. It was sweet, but not overly so, blending with the sweetness of the berry. Then the fresh and almost acid like taste set in, the sprinkles adding an extra crunch as the chocolate melted in her mouth.

She licked her lips after finishing the first one, glancing over at Yugo who looked like he was close to bursting in anticipation. His voice sounds nervous when he speaks. "How, how are they?"

She laughs at his wide-eyed expression and wound up state. "They're really tasty."

He stares blankly at her for two seconds before a wide smile spreads over his faces and throwing his hands up in the air in triumph. "Yes! I did it!"

She smiles at his overblown excitement. But, she thinks, maybe he'd been worrying the whole time if they would end up good, hoping she would like them. Her smile softens a tad, pulling out another one, a white coated one this time and holds it out. "Why don't you try it too then?"

Yugo stops in his celebration, looking at the offered strawberry before shaking his head and waving his hands in front of him. "I'm good! They're for you, so you should eat them!"

She waves the berry back and forth, not breaking eye contact. "If they're for me, then I can choose who to share them with, right?"

He stared at the berry, clearly conflicted, mouth twisting and brow furrowed. She could almost see steam coming out of his ears as he fought with himself.

She waved it again, a smile pulling at the edge of her mouth. "Come ooon."

Eventually, his resolve crumbles as his shoulders slump and lets out a sigh. "...Just one then."

She smiles in victory. Yugo's hand reach for the strawberry to take it, but she moves it back before his fingers can touch it. He gives her a confused look before she moves the berry closer to his mouth with a small smirk. "Say aaahh~"

His face turned bright red in what was probably record time, stuttering unintelligible words at her, blue eyes jumping between the strawberry and her in disbelief. Her smile feels like it leans a bit much on the flirty side as she moves it teasingly over his lips without touching them. "Aren't you gonna eat it?"

Yugo's brow furrow, cheeks as red as the strawberries he'd given her, but he slowly moved forward, opened his mouth and took a bite of the berry. His lips brushed against her fingertips as he bit down before moving back quickly, cheeks aglow. The tight look on his face slowly faded as he chewed, closing his eyes in bliss.

She smiled. "Good?"

He nods. "Yummy."

"Don't talk with food in your mouth," she chastises offhandedly. He gives her a sour look, only for his eyes to widen to dinner plates as she pops the other half of the strawberry in her mouth. Sweeter than the other, figures since it's white chocolate, but it's still good. "You okay over there?"

Yugo snaps out of his daze, swallowing hard. "Y-yeah, no problem here."

She snickers, leaning forward close enough to bump their noses together, before tilting her head and moving closer. Crystal blue eyes go from wide and round to half-lidded as she got closer, finally closing completely when their lips touch in a kiss.

Raising a hand to cup the back of his head as they moved their lips against each other. Aware of the very public park they were in, even if the spot they were in was still empty except for them, they couldn't go very far and she reluctantly moved away. But she did press a last small kiss to his lips before pulling away completely.

Yugo had such an adorably embarrassed but endearing look on his face she almost melted on the spot. But she reeled it in, patience, she thought to herself, not until they were actually alone and in her room.

She stood up, feeling just a little dazed, but obviously in better shape than Yugo, who looked almost a little wobbly where he sat. "Right, should we head to my place then?"

He startles back to proper awareness, looking up at her. He took her offered hand and stood up. "...Sure," he says, a small, shy smile on his lips.

It was when they had walked for a while that she realised she'd almost forgotten about something important. "Oh, I almost forgot."

"Hmm?"

She smiles softly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Yugo."

He blinks in surprise at her, before a wide grin spread across his face. "Happy Valentine's Day, Rin!"

She squeezes his hand tighter. "I love you."

Yugo blushes but smiles all the same. "I love you too."

As they walk home, Yugo's hand in hers and her present in her other one, she thinks to herself how lucky she is.

And how she definitely want to repay him for all the warmth she had received just from today.

* * *

"So, I'll take it she liked them?" Yuya asks the next day at home, smiling cheekily.

Yugo scowls and averts his eyes, a light blush rising up to his face, currently half-hidden behind a bunched up blanket. He turned up his nose in pride, careful not to jostle the blanket. "She was really happy, I'll have you know."

Yuya just looks at him, giving his blanket a glance and pointing at it. "And what's with that?"

He freezes, inching backwards. "I'm just cold, no big deal."

"Uh-hu," he says, crossing his arms behind his head and looking out the living room windows. "I guess it is a little chilly today…"

"Yeah yeah!" He starts inching to the stairs to escape back to his room. He's regretting going down to get something to eat _so_ much right now.

"As if I'll believe that!" Yuya shouts, tackling him and making him scream. "Show me what's under there!"

"Harassment! This is harassment!" he screams as Yuya pulls at his protective barrier despite his best efforts to keep it in place. "I'm gonna report you for invasion of privacy!"

"Isn't it breach of privacy?" Yuto asks, walking down the stairs at the noise.

"You expect Yugo to know the difference?" Yuri says from the couch, eyes on the book in his hands, ignoring the noise on the floor.

"You two shut up if you're not gonna save me!"

But the other two just sit back and watch him suffer and he lets out a panicked scream as Yuya manages to get a good enough hold to throw the blanket off and away from him.

"Uh."

Yugo covers his face with his hands, groaning in despair. He could try to hide, but they had all seen now and he didn't see the point, time to face the ridicule.

He hears Yuri and Yuto's confused questions as they both stilled, getting up and walking closer and sure, everyone watch the spectacle, it's free of charge.

He can hear the other two making shocked noises above him and his body starts to heat up in embarrassment. Yuya's incredulous voice almost makes him laugh, would it have been in any other situation.

"Dude, what the hell happened to your neck?"

His neck, that he had tried his best to hide, was covered in hickeys and love bites, starting around the middle of his neck. They continued down and disappeared under his hoodie, where he knew, for a fact, there were more, along with some bite marks. He was covered in them and he was silently thanking himself for putting on proper pants today and not walking around in boxers, cause _man_ his inner thighs made him flush like crazy just looking at them.

His face is burning like crazy and stubbornly not looking at the others, who have all fallen silent. Until Yuya speaks up.

"Man, Rin is _scary._"

Yuri speaks next, voice sounding both amused and mocking. "It looks like she meant to eat you."

"Oh shut up!" he shouts, flying up into a standing position, throwing Yuya off him with a yelp as he falls to the floor. He snags up his blanket and retreats quickly up the stairs and slams his bedroom door behind him.

Sliding down it, he hides his burning face in the soft fabric, gripping it tightly. Yuri had no way of knowing just how close he hit the nail on the head with his mockery.

"_You're so cute, Yugo... I could just eat you up..."_

His embarrassed scream is muffled in the blanket, his ears and face burning hot enough it felt like they were on fire.

Damn Rin, doing this and that, saying whatever she felt like and making his heart do all sorts of weird things!

It was so not fair!

"You seem to be in a good mood, Rin."

* * *

Rin looks up at Yuzu from her place in an armchair, looking out the window. "Yeah, had a good day yesterday."

Yuzu looks surprised, but then smiles sneakily. "Ooh, did you have fun with Yugo anyway, despite your dislike of Valentine's Day? I'm impressed~"

She laughs, looking at the silk ribbons she was playing with in her lap. "Well, he made it a good day. He actually made me something, when he heard how much I hated it."

"Oh wow," Yuzu sounds impressed, before her face twists a little. "...Was it bad?"

"Not at all, it was very delicious."

"Oh good," she sighs, before smiling. "He stayed over right?"

Rin nods, looking back out the window. "Yeah, he left a while ago to go back home. At least we had a fun morning, even if it was a little short…" she sighed, propping her head up on her hand, elbow resting on the armrest.

Yuzu blinks in confusion. "Fun morning?"

She nods slowly, a smile spreading over her face as she recalled the night before. "A continuation from yesterday, you could call it."

Yuzu just looked more confused. "Oookay, I'm gonna make some tea, you want some?"

"Yeah, thanks," she says, stretching in her seat. She ached a tad and the scratch marks stang a little if she sat a specific way, but otherwise she felt pretty refreshed.

She fell back against the soft cushions of the chair, thinking back to yesterday.

"_-I love you, I love-ah! Aaah, Rin, R-Rin! Nnn-!"_

She blew some hair out of her face with a huff, feeling a blush warm her cheeks. Really, Yugo could be so unfair sometimes, not thinking about what she felt when he did stuff like that.

Well, she liked that part of him as well, so she'll let it go. Looking down at the ribbon again, she brushed her finger over it. She'd had Yugo tie it into a ribbon shape again, it was a little crooked and uneven but that was fine. It'd serve as a good memory.

She had to think about what to do for White Day as well.


End file.
